


【文武】我喜歡你，不是對哥哥的那種喜歡

by Friedwatermelon



Category: HIStory2-越界 | HIStory2: Boundary Crossing (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friedwatermelon/pseuds/Friedwatermelon
Summary: 文武乃我本命也，盼跨界電影早點到來





	1. Chapter 1

「我知道我這樣很奇怪，但我喜歡的是振武。」

王振文在天台上向多年的好友和剛認識不久的學長坦白，他深藏了許久的感情，可能這裡頭有多多少少都有些自暴自棄的心情，但終於說了出口的那一刻還是稍微地鬆了口氣。

眼前的好友和學長臉上絲毫沒有透露出厭惡之色，這也是對他的一種安慰。

「他是我哥，我知道，而且他是男的，我也知道。」

「可是，我就是喜歡他。」王振文朝向天空輕嘆了口氣，他不知道何時他才能向振武鼓起勇氣說出這些話。興許他腦袋秀逗了、短路了，一個衝動就拉著他哥的衣領告白了，也有可能一輩子，王振武都不會知道。

他覺得後者的機率是99.9%

肩膀一重，一轉頭便看見兄弟支持的眼神，王振文心想，他就知道這個朋友沒交錯！

「放心，我們不會跟他說的，就算是說，也該是你自己的決定。」邱子軒這個學長也的確是個體貼且善解人意的人，難怪宇豪會如此欣賞這個人。

「不過，振武身旁的那個女生，你認識嗎？」夏宇豪突然想起，問道。

「她是跟我們同班的啊，你腦子現在就只裝得下排球！」王振文一想起那個站在振武身旁笑得如花似靨的女孩子，就氣得牙癢癢的，但他知道，他也只能在這裡一個人生悶氣，什麼都做不了。

「我想他們也只是在替老師搬東西吧，你也不用都太多。」邱子軒也試著安慰這個為情所困的學弟，但感情的事誰又說的準。

「好了，你們先去練球吧，都快比賽了，我一個人待一會就過去體育館。」

「好啦，你一個人也別想太多，我們回去訓練了，你快點過來喔。」夏宇豪叮囑著。

「好啦，又不是我媽。」王振文吐槽，說道。

夏宇豪和邱子軒離開後，王振文留在天台站在了靠邊的低牆旁，細細地回憶著這些天，轉來了志弘以後，他們相處的種種。

一個躲一個追，他一個勁兒拼命地從他身邊逃離，王振武就追得更緊。一直以來，保護自己就像是他的使命一樣，但以前的自己總是一時衝動，似是隻刺蝟一樣，還到處惹禍，有哪一次不是王振武替他收拾了爛攤子，在他們父母面前認錯的也總是王振武。

好吃的總是先給了自己，衣服如果自己喜歡的話，總是幾天後就會有一件款式一模一樣、自己的尺寸的在自己衣櫃裡出現。

他是真的很想推開王振武，不單單為了逃避，更是因為每一次他聽到振武在說「我是你哥」這四個字，對他而言都是一次又一次都重擊。

這四個字代表的是：我永遠不會離開你。

而且，我們永遠都不可能。

我會保護你，因為王振文是王振武的弟弟。

我會愛你，因為王振文是王振武的弟弟。

他很想推開王振武，可是他真的不想推開王振武。

即便他很清楚這些溫柔都是建基於他們之間的兄弟關係。

王振文在天台待了好一會兒，直至覺得自己又能立起一面牆去面對他哥哥時，他才邁開步伐，去往體育館。

而王振武在休息室見到他時，神色像是鬆了一口氣似的，王振文忍住心中的好奇，對他視而不見地走去擺放記訓表的桌子。

不料，王振武拉著王振文的手腕，語氣帶著些微急躁地質問著「你去哪了，怎麼電話也不接，短信也不回？」

「我又不是小孩子，不用你管。」王振文眼神閃躲著，抄起桌上的文件就想衝出去這個有王振武的空間。

「我找了你很久。」王振武輕嘆了一口氣，還是不敢將心中得疑問說出口，只能在眼見的速度，看著他弟離他愈來愈遠。

「找我幹嘛？我能去哪，這麼大的人了又不會像小時候那樣，被⋯」

「你別亂說話！」王振武突然的怒吼打斷了他的話。王振文知道自己又一時衝動說了些讓他哥生氣難過的話，但他也只能死撐著，絕不低頭認錯，放軟態度，不然這些日子以來的努力都全白廢了。

王振武見他弟的表情被自己那一吼，像是被嚇到了，他搭上了王振文的肩膀，卻感覺到他弟在輕顫，像隻受驚的兔子似的，忙不迭開口安慰道「對不起⋯我不是罵你，我只是⋯」

「不用道歉，錯的總是我嘛，你道什麼歉呢？」說完，王振文便快步離開了休息室。

這種氣氛讓他有種快窒息的錯覺，若是不趕快離開，他的心臟怕是會停止跳動。

－Tbc－


	2. Chapter 2

自從夏宇豪知道了自己的死黨愛上了自己的哥哥後，便沒有再用「你哥」、「你弟」這樣稱呼過兩人，直接喚對方的名字，這個舉動王振文也看在眼裡，心裡也很感激他的好友沒有因為自己的性向就對自己另眼相看，他們的相處就像以前那樣相處自然。

倒是前不久王振武才問過夏宇豪，他弟是不是討厭自己了，夏宇豪回想起來這件事，面對王振武的時侯還是有點不自在。

王振文則還是如平常一樣，一邊跟著學姐學習處理排球隊的一切事務，忙前忙後的，他心裡清楚自己擺明了就是借著忙碌這個藉口去逃避王振武，同時，也按捺不住想要盯著認真練習的他。就算被發現，也能說自己是為了記錄訓練表。

但是當訓練一結束後，要不就是他不等王振武換好衣服就急急忙忙地離開，不然就是留到大家都走了才肯回去。總是刻意錯開時間回家的後果就是他們的父母都開始意識到這倆人關係的變化。

「振文是不是進了那個什麼排球隊以後很忙啊？怎麼現在飯也不回來吃，我見他就算早回來也把自己關在房間裡呢。」王母在飯桌上終於忍不住問了出口。

「對啊，以前振文不是常常像牛皮糖那樣黏著你嗎？」這次就連一直很少干涉孩子們事情的王爸都發話了。

叛逆歸叛逆，從前振武作為家裡的長子總是會照顧弟弟，他們也沒什麼好擔心的，可最近從前那麼要好的兩兄弟像是在吵架了。

王母也知道小孩子嘛，總是會賭賭氣，鬧鬧彆扭什麼的也屬正常，可是這次都差不多一個多月了，她實在是有點擔心這倆孩子。

「對啊，隊裡的瑣事比較多，他當經理的位子要兼顧的事情很多。」王振武說著這些天自己告訴自己一次又一次的答案。

「學業能顧好吧？可別把時間都花在課外活動上啊！」

「知道了。」

「振武，你是哥哥，要好好照顧弟弟，知道嗎？」王母邊夾菜到王振武的碗裡，邊叮嚀著。

「我會的。」

自從轉學到志弘以來，王振武心裡莫名地有種揮之不去的無力感。

學業、排球隊的鍛鍊活動看似都進行得挺順利，就是好友和弟弟對自己的態度怪異的很。琢磨不出來原因，倒是開始鑽起牛角尖。甚至他荒唐到，他懷疑弟弟愛上了死黨夏宇豪。在心裡笑著自己的想法荒誕無稽，但又禁不住去想這個懷疑的可能性，愈朝這個方向去想，心中的氣悶和鬱憤就愈發冒出，讓他煩躁不已。

王振武意識到自己想再多也沒用，他根本沒有勇氣問出口，不知從何時起，好友跟弟弟相處的氣氛像是把自己排除在外，比從前更親密了，反之，王振文卻走得離自己越來越遠。到底是哪一步走錯了，是自己說錯了什麼惹怒了他嗎？

細小的鑰匙轉動門鎖的聲音，讓王振武莫名的心裡慌，逃一般地竄到床上蓋好被子裝睡，可他心裡清楚得很他弟現在又怎麼會主動找他呢。

意外地，叩門聲卻響起了。

「哥⋯你睡了嗎？」

王振武不敢作聲，卻聽見門把轉動的聲音，不禁屏住了呼吸。也不知自己在怕什麼，戰戰兢兢地聽著緩慢步近的腳步聲，眼皮不自覺地顫抖著。但王振文卻絲毫沒有懷疑他哥會幼稚到裝睡騙他，所以輕呼了一口氣，將手中緊攥得起了皺摺的粉紅色信封放在書桌上。

「要是你以後交了女朋友，不知是什麼樣子的⋯」王振文的聲音很細，但說的每一個字都因為房間的靜謐，清清楚楚地傳到了王振武的耳中。

－Tbc－


	3. Chapter 3

王振武還是沒有作聲，而王振文在他房裡沒逗留多久就離開了。

他坐了起來，心裡的煩悶沒有因為弟弟願意來找他而消散，反而更是有股無名火冒出，不知該發在哪兒。更是不解為何振文會進來自己房間，只丟下這麼一句話就走。  
心裡總是有股衝動想去抓住他去問清楚這一切，這些日子以來的態度、與好友的關係⋯明明弟弟的房間就在隔壁，可是他好像踏不進去，王振文的世界和空間，都把自己排除在外了。

心中的猶豫始終讓他在原地躊躇不定。到最後，書桌上放的東西，王振武壓根兒就沒有發現。

王振武一整天的精神狀況不佳，歸咎於昨天整夜的無眠，思來想去輾轉反側，想強迫自己睡去卻還是無法入眠，最後落得臉變得像隻熊貓的下場。  
不是因為黑眼圈，而是因為被隊友的球狠狠地砸在臉上，眼角的位置輕微瘀青了。

見到王振武被球打中的同時，王振文把手中的板子甩在邱子軒的懷裡，一下子衝到王振武身邊看他的臉，看到他哥臉上出現的瘀青後，頓時氣不打一處來，衝著陳家均就是一頓怒吼「臥槽尼馬你故意的吧！」

「尼馬凶什麼啊！我又不是對著他臉打的，是他自己反應慢還怪我啊？離比賽都沒幾天了還發什麼呆啊！」

「家均！」  
邱子軒喝止住又快要爆發的另一場衝突。

「明明就是他找碴⋯」

「陳家均！是不是不想比賽了？你也知道離比賽沒幾天了，還有精力打架是不是？」賀承恩的態度也嚴肅起來。

「學弟，你先去旁邊休息一下吧。小小，妳帶著學弟去社辦，那裡有急救箱，拿藥膏塗一塗。」

「你給我小心一點！」王振文還在對陳家均撂狠話，王振武在一旁只能盡力制止他，可是頭昏腦脹的他此時真的無法把弟弟整個人護在身後。

「好了，振文，我沒事。」王振武拉著他的手臂，說道。

「好了啦，振文，振武受傷了你先去給他上藥吧。」就連平時愛打架惹事的叛逆少年也幫忙勸說。

「小小，你比較清楚東西放在哪，麻煩你帶著他們先去休息。」邱子軒替她拿走了手上的記錄表，說道。

「好，你們先繼續練習吧，我帶他們去就可以了。」

「好了好了，大家繼續！」

小小學姐領著倆人去社辦，他們走路的距離又回到以前很要好的時侯，可王振文還是一臉氣呼呼的。倒也不是像小倉鼠那樣會氣得雙頰鼓起，卻還是有種讓人用手指戳下去的衝動。

「你幹嘛？」王振文一臉震驚地看著他哥。

王振武沒有意識到自己的手指真的給他戳了下去，也不知該不該把手指收回來，氣氛就在這一刻凝結了，最怕空氣突然安靜。  
而何小小一轉頭就看見她最期待的畫面，眼神都快要冒出粉紅色的愛心泡泡了。

頃刻，王振文回過神來，一把甩開了王振武的手，慌張、四處亂飄的小眼神閃動著，看見何小小正在用不知名的眼神盯著自己和王振武，一下子竄紅了雙頰和耳根。

「走啦，有什麼好看的。」王振文紅著臉越過兩人直直地朝社辦的方向走去。

王振武對王振文的態度是愈來愈迷糊了，明明臉上並無厭惡之色，但總是抗拒著這些兄弟倆之間很平常的觸碰，反應也異常敏感。

明明從前⋯

噢⋯對，沒有從前了。  
王振文也不是從前那個愛黏人的弟弟了。

何小小替王振武上完藥後，用命令的語氣讓這兩個人在那裡休息。  
實則是她刻意為他們製造獨處的機會，明眼人都能看出來，這兩兄弟的情況不太樂觀，關係就僵在那兒，不進不退。  
她倒是瀟灑，甩著馬尾就離開了，留下沉默無言的兩人。

最終王振文打破了尷尬的靜默。  
「情書你看了嗎？」

「情書？什麼情書？」這個問題唐突得讓王振武嚇了一跳，困惑地問道。

「就我放在你書桌上的那封啊。」

「你⋯什麼？你給我的情書？」

「什⋯什麼我給你的情書，誰要寫情書給你啊 ⋯是隔離班的那誰⋯給你的啦！」王振文心裡本就有鬼，現在被他哥這麼一問，窘急的他都有點口齒不清了。

「你幫忙人家遞情書給我？」王振武心中莫名的不悅和氣憤又開始亂竄，但只表現在臉上緊蹙起的眉頭。

以前的王振文哪會替別人遞情書給自己，他知道一直都有女生想透過這個當弟弟的渠道去傳遞愛意，可是都被王振文過濾掉了，當時他以為是從前兩人之間的約定，也沒大在意。

小時候幼稚地承諾過，長大以後，要是喜歡上什麼人，也一定要經過對方的鑒定，才可以正式交往，這句話或許王振文早就已經忘記了，可是王振武卻記得清清楚楚。

「對啊，人家長得那麼可愛，就⋯幫忙遞一下而已。」

王振文只見王振武一言不發地死盯著自己看，只能無措地握住拳頭，目光飄到不知哪裡去。

「所以，你覺得她很可愛，而且很適合我？」

－Tbc－

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實吧⋯我不是故意黑陳家均這個角色的，只是男生嘛，都嘛比較衝動⋯劇情需要劇情需要🙈


	4. Chapter 4

王振文暗暗地深吸了一口氣。

他以為苦澀和心裡發痛的滋味，已經沒那麼明顯了。

至少自己做到了，把別人的情書轉交給他。他沒料到的是，當王振武當面問他這個問題的時侯，腦海裡居然還是一片空白。

「我…總之東西我是給你了，你自己看著辦吧，你看不看、接不接受都是你的事。」

王振文咬牙強忍住苦澀的滋味，將想要卻不能擁有的推開，是他的自私也是他的無私。

「以後不用這樣做了，直接拒絕吧。」王振武嘆了一口氣，目光定在自己的鞋子上。

「為什麼？你有喜歡的人喔？」

「如果那個女生再來找你，你就這樣跟她說吧。」

「所以你真的有喜歡的人，是誰？」

王振武神色複雜地盯著眼前的人，面對著王振文那張寫滿了著急的臉，並沒有回答王振文的追問。

王振武沉默的時間愈長，王振文覺得他的心就愈像是掉進了冷窟一般。

同時也發現自己的反應過激了，霎時間也不知該說什麼才好。

要是能回到以前，那該有多好。

儘管他很清楚兩個人的習慣和親密早就在他發現自己愛上了哥哥以後，被自己親手粉碎了。

他並沒有忘記王振武曾問過自己，是不是喜歡小小學姐，他更清楚記得自己的回答。

"不關你的事。"

王振文突然苦笑起來，這下尷尬了吧。

為了隱瞞自己對繼兄的齷齪心思，不顧對方的心情，將他對自己的疼愛和關心踩在腳下，再將自己的心也一併撕碎。

王振武從未見過他的弟弟露出過如此慘淡的笑容，可他也不知道自己能做什麼。

王振文沒有等到王振武的回答，自顧自地說著「一定是個很好的女生吧，才能入了你的眼。」

「其實我…」 「那既然你有喜歡的人，就好好地在一起吧，兄弟一場，那些想跟你告白的女生我會替你擋掉的！」王振文佯裝不在意地拍了拍王振武的肩膀，「我先回去了，你再休息一會兒吧。」

王振文並沒有給他哥把話說完的機會，腳下抹油似的便逃離了那個地方。

他能感覺得到，自己的眼淚快要飆出眼框了，要是不趕快離開，又要在他哥面前丟大臉了。

王振文衝到外面，躲進了廁所裡，把自己關在一個格間。終於能放任淚水和心痛的一瞬，淚水如湧堤沖出，可還是不敢放聲痛哭，只能像個小孩哭得一抽一抽的。他一邊擦著不斷湧出的淚水，一邊在心裡重複著：王振武喜歡上別人了，這個他不敢從王振武的口中證實的「事實」。

王振武沒有回答王振文，不如說他是不知該如何回答。

他以為自己是沒有喜歡的人的，而且根本沒那個心思想去交對象。他只知道自己的全副心思都放在了王振文身上，照顧這個他疼愛且珍惜了那麼多年的弟弟。

至少從前他是沒有想的，但他已經開始困惑了。

他意識到了反常的不是只有他弟，還有自己。

為什麼自己的情緒全是隨著弟弟對自己的態度而變化？

為什麼當弟弟不願理睬自己的時侯會失落得做什麼事都不起勁兒？

為什麼每當自己想到弟弟可能有了喜歡的人，並且那個人還是倆人共同的好友夏宇豪，心中會湧起如此巨大的的憤懣和嫉妒？

而他思來想去以後，唯一的答案就是：他愛上了自己的弟弟。

或者這也是他昨天徹夜無眠的原因，心中隱隱地出現了答案，而這個答案將會將他們的一切都毀於一旦。

兩個人都沒有回到訓練場，而是各自傳簡訊讓夏宇豪幫他們跟學長們請假，卻都沒有回家。

王振文一個人在學校的天台上躲著，現在的他，沒有自信可以裝出一副坦然的模樣去面對他哥。

「王振武有喜歡的人」這個信息就快把他擊垮了，王振武不再專屬於他了。

起碼從前還能自欺欺人，王振武還是那個不管自己有多任性、多愛惹麻煩，都還是會萬般疼愛著、寵著自己的那個好哥哥，沒有人能搶得走自己在哥哥心中的地位。

然而，事實證明，初戀總是苦澀的。

王振武是他第一個愛上的人，更悲哀的是，自己不能確定他是不是最後一個。

他又怎麼能找得到第二個人，能像他哥那樣，對自己傾盡所有的溫柔？

像他哥那樣，讓自己那麼的心動…

－Tbc－

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 自虐現場  
白🔪進，紅🔪出（自捅）
> 
> 真的很感謝大家的❤️，原本以為不會有多少人看的。  
歡迎大家留言給我意見！  
😳來！盡情的撩我吧！


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【文武】愛的鼓勵 
> 
> 為下一系列

自己怎麼像個小女生一樣，動不動就哭哭啼啼的？  
不就是失戀，就連父母離異那一年，他都沒哭到這麼慘過。或者是因為年紀太小的關係，不懂得什麼是分離。  
可是王振文已經長大到，足以了解「分離」這兩個字意味著什麼的年紀了。  
壓抑了許久的情緒和感情，終於在這一天，在沒有人發現的情況下默默地爆發。  
從前還沒發現自己喜歡上王振武，所以放任了自己對哥哥的感情，直至現在發酵成「愛情」後，也沒有人能責備他為何會毫不猶豫地選擇退縮。  
要是其他男的，那倒也沒什麼，但偏偏那個人是他的繼兄。

而今天，他終於被逼要放下這個人。

王振武和王振文一樣不敢回家，雖說他想在弟弟身邊，可是要真正面對他，向他訴說自己的心意…  
其實王振武心裡也十分恐懼，害怕弟弟早已喜歡上夏宇豪這個好友，更害怕他知道自己的心意後會從此避而遠之。因為他王振武是王振文的哥哥，所以不該有這種與道德相違背的愛戀和想法。

他該做的是保護和照顧這個人，而不是讓他受傷害。  
要是他越過了這條線，儘管自己不在意流言蜚語，但難免弟弟會被那些惡言惡語所傷。

更況且王振文愛的人又不是自己。

日子漸漸過去，每天都如平常一樣，但兩兄弟相處時沉默的時間越來越長，王振武不再像隻跟屁蟲那樣總追在王振文身後，倒是常出現在訓練場。而王振文還是在夏宇豪身邊轉，夏宇豪因為忙著特訓的事情，也沒能分心去注意到這個兄弟怪異的氛圍。  
可奇怪的是，兩人還是如常一起上下課，卻發現他哥身邊卻從未出現半個女生的影子，想透過自己轉交情書的女生也通通消失了，一個都沒有。

這個情況讓王振文的心裡都不知是喜還是苦，王振武的確沒有親口跟自己說過他交了女朋友。  
大概是黃了吧。  
他倒是很好奇對方是何方神聖，「她」憑什麼拒絕像王振武這種近乎完美又溫柔的人，看不上這個自己放在心尖上默默地愛著的人。

同時，王振文又覺得自己真的很惡劣，竟然會在這件事上感到一絲慶幸。

另外，還有一件事是讓他很是在意。  
王振文發現王振武常常在盯著他發呆，尤其是每當他跟夏宇豪一起鬧的時侯，他哥的表情不再像以前那樣跟著一起笑了，反而臉色難看得很。

日子直到這一天，王振武和王振文在一片沉默中正要離開學校途中，校門口卻半路殺出一個漂亮的女孩子，擋住了去路。  
那個女孩子長得不是可愛的類型的，是美艷型的那種，往上勾起的媚人貓眼，修長均勻的身形搭上制服短裙，根本算得上是志弘的校花了好嗎？  
這個羞答答的正妹現在就在他們兄弟倆的跟前，扭扭捏捏地拎著一個小紙袋，還有一個一看就知道是情書的粉色信封。

「你⋯你好！王振文。我⋯我是2年1班的藍思思。」

什麼情況？！他嗎？王振文嗎？確定不是找他後面的王振武？她莫不是搞錯兩個人的名字？

「我⋯我嗎？」

「我很喜歡你！請你收下它！」

哇靠，什麼情況啊？！自己是收到正妹告白了嗎？真的假的？

跟在王振文後方的王振武默默地蹙緊了眉，握緊了拳。

「可⋯可是」

王振文話都還沒有說完就被站在後面的人一把拖走了，從前紳士禮貌的形象全都化成了浮雲，就這樣丟下了那個靚麗的女孩子在原地。

「喂，你幹嘛？幹嘛把我拉走，人家女孩子這樣很可憐欸。」王振文一邊試圖掙開緊抓住自己手腕的束縛，一邊不滿地說道。  
「⋯」王振武慢慢地鬆開抓緊的手腕，轉過頭去面對王振文。

「要是你……怎麼辦？」

「什⋯什麼？」

「我們談一談。」

王振武又拉住起了他的手，兩人來到了學校的天台。這一次王振文沒有反抗，他不知王振武想談什麼，面對總是溫柔體貼的哥哥，突然用著不容反抗地的語氣對自己下命令似的說話，讓他下意識地不知該如何應對。

「你會喜歡她嗎？」

「什麼？」

「剛才那個女生。」

「怎麼？你就可以找女朋友，我就不行喔？」王振文覺得有些委屈，語氣地變得尖銳起來。

「什麼女朋友？」

「你那個喜歡的女生啊！你去追人家啊，你管我這個弟弟交沒交女朋友。」

「所以你最近都在想這些？」

「少管我。」王振文本欲離開，卻被王振武從後一把抱得緊緊的。他能感覺到後背緊貼著的那一片胸膛隨著呼吸加重而上下起伏，熾熱發燙。每一次溫熱的呼吸噴在他的頸脖上，癢的受不了。

「我沒有什麼女朋友，你也別喜歡其他人好不好。」  
王振武也知道這個請求很幼稚而且很愚蠢，可是他忍不住還是說了出口，語氣卑微得讓人心疼。

王振文不敢動彈，只能全身僵硬地被王振武緊緊地圈在懷裡。

他害怕這又只是午夜的一場夢。

他害怕自己誤會了王振武這句話的意思。

他害怕自己的貪戀會被發現。

王振武見眼前的人毫無反應，把他轉了過來面對著他。

「你知不知道我喜歡你？」

⋯⋯  
轟！！！

王振文覺得自己要炸了，隨即反應過來，習慣性悲觀地將王振武的告白想到另一邊兒去了。

「你想說的是對弟弟的喜歡吧，我不需要，就算你是我哥⋯也不能⋯」

「我喜歡你，不是對弟弟的那種喜歡。」

說完，王振武將自己的唇封住了對方因為震驚而微張的雙唇，將對方的腰圈住直到跟自己沒有半點距離，他早就有心理準備了，等待著下一秒會落在自己臉上的那拳。

王振文並沒有動手打他，反而狠狠地掐了一把自己的大腿，想確認自己不是在發夢。

哇靠！超疼！！！

王振武眼尖地發現到王振文臉上浮現了一絲扭曲，鬆開桎梏住對方的雙手，心裡的勇氣就像一下子被抽光了，取而代之的是能把他吞噬的痛苦和無奈。

他還在沉醉在悲傷的下一秒，王振武的脖子一緊，被攥住的領帶將他的唇帶到剛才短暫感受過的溫軟上。

很生澀，他卻渴求不已的吻。

「我也喜歡你，不是對哥哥的那種喜歡。」

TBC(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 曾教官：領帶不是給你們這樣用的！！🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬
> 
> 點題！！！（叩黑板
> 
> 劇更新前來一發！！  
讓我們先期待明天，展望後天的來臨！  
這篇我也不能說是完結了，就是⋯虐了幾章都來不及甜的話就完結，怕會被地溝油油炸⋯  
可能會開新一篇吧⋯😄
> 
> 最後，謝謝大家對我寫的東西不嫌棄（文筆渣渣）  
你們給的每個❤️我都十分感謝🙏🏻每一則留言我都有看喔！


End file.
